In a case a subscriber of a mobile communication network wants to get access to a third party site for a service, the user needs to undergo a registration process for signing up for the third party site. Here, the third party site allows the online user or a mobile phone to do an online search, purchase and/or shipment, download the VOD (video on demand), and so on.
In the registration process, the user has to provide his/her private information to a service provider (SP) or content provider (CP) that provides the third party site. Afterwards, each time the user accesses the third party site, the user has to be authenticated by entering his/her identity (ID) and password.
And, even without directly signing up for the third party site, the user may be provided with a service of e.g., making a purchase from the third party via a particular online service provider (e.g., Naver, Google, etc.). However, also in this case, the user has to undergo the registration and authentication processes for subscription to the particular online service provider's site.